The Song
by The Shadows of Twilight
Summary: A boy from a destroyed universe, has lost all. But what happens when he runs into a mysterious girl from a different universe, that he recognizes? When she assists him and brings him to her universe, what will he do?
1. The Thirteenth Step

The Song

**Chapter 1**

'…'

That's all that he heard. And he was afraid of it, knowing what just happened. "…" It's all he could "say."

"Is…is it true?" he had known it all along and for the past two years, he dreamt of it.

Darkness as far as the eye could see, in his case, eternal darkness. But he was still visible; he could see any being, or life. But this, he knew why, as it would confuse most who came from his universe. Some time before, he found the reason through what he called hidden memories.

"It…it's all…gone." He was speaking of his universe.

"I've, I've…" His continues blabbering bored the narrator, which in this case, would be me so he, I mean, 'I' skipped to about five minutes in the future.

"Gone…" said the boy, "It happened…after thirteen long years…" He was afloat in the void. "But, now that it's passed, that means…" the boy then tried to open a portal of darkness to the universe he would go to next. "…right…couldn't do it in reality, can't do it in the void" he then wandered off to try to open some kind of way out after many failures, he attempted to see if he could get to another universe.

At the time before he arrived, he was on the round ball of water and land that he had formerly regretted that in some way, he chose to live there for a certain 80 years. He just made it to 13. It was the day he called the thirteenth step. The day when the universe he lived in would break and crack and obliterate. This he'd sworn. He'd then be free to travel to the so-called "fictional" universes that every small child wanted to live on. Just 20 days before before the, pardon, rather 'his' universe had been destroyed, he found an area full of other universes he couldn't wait to travel to, for those "unfinished" universes had brought him so much pain. To fulfill this pain he made a promise that he would always follow by, and never forget…

Five days before the end of his universe, he had met someone, someone that gave him the message that the…'his'…universe. She was a universe "jumper". Not really though, he had known who she was. Some other beings had known who she was too. He met her "coincidently". By this I mean she was looking for him. But she had the wrong name; no one had the name she was looking for, yet. But after a series of strange and unpredictable events she found out that he knew. Quite even more coincidently, five minutes before the universe, er… 'his' universe was destroyed; she had thought she'd failed, but the boy's name and the letter 'X' was in front of her painted on wooden blocks. They were slightly jumbled, but she reorganized them to form the name she was looking for. Two minutes remained, she had to find him, didn't work out to be that way. But even more coincidently, she was on his hill.

"Darn it!" the boy exclaimed only to find out that it echoed quite loudly in the void, "This is contradicting…" The boy erm… made an attempt to sit and think, but only ended up doing a 360 spin. So he floated and thought. It was another five minutes of trying to summon darkness, uselessly. "Arrgh! Why won't it work?!"

"You should know," said a voice far off in the distance.

"Wha..? You, you're here too?" the boy said frantically, "Why wouldn't I be? You knew. I'm not from your place" came the voice from afar "…No…if only _you_ knew…" the boy said, "I'm not here to play games right now…later I'll screw with other people's heads." No response, "If you just happened to notice, the place with all my remaining memories just blew up, and I can't get out of this darn void!" Moments passed, "You couldn't have said it better yourself," the voice said again, "Darkness looks best in Light, and Light looks best in Darkness."

The voice slowly seemed to fade as it said "Darkness." "What?!" the boy said, "WHAT?! That metaphor was being used to stress something else, but to get out of here?" he said in an angered and slightly confused voice. No response, "…screw myself and my crazed metaphors" still no response, "Ughh…fine then" he raised his arms, "LA PORTALATICIA!" For about three seconds, nothing happened. Then, light started to emerge from around him, the darkness slowly faded away, and just before his eyes, he found himself on a beach.

It was sunset; he could see a small island in the distance. Behind him were houses and palm trees. To his left he saw the shoreline continue on for what seemed like an eternity. "Here? I don't thin…" the boy cut off short. When he turned right he saw three beings. One had silver hair, wore a yellow and white jacket, and was a bit taller than the other two. The other, a female, had maroon-ish hair, and seemed like she still had her school uniform on. The last, male, stood a bit **too** close to the female, had incredibly spiky hair which was brown, and had a rather sleek looking uniform on.

"…Oh, great" the boy said. For moments, nothing was said. The three had not looked intimidated, judging by how he appeared in light, they didn't seem to fear him, but they were quite baffled. "Erm…uh…hi?" the boy suddenly decided to screw with their heads. But the spiky-haired one had to talk first, "Um…hi." The boy decided not to screw with them for know, just make him seem like a confused idiot, that just appeared out of nowhere, which, half the moment he was.

"So, um…er…what's…er…up?"

"For a moment, you were!" the tall one spoke, the boy knew of his obnoxiousness.

"So were you! And the other kid next to her!" they looked quite shocked, "Excuse me?" the spiky-haired said.

"You heard me! You two, you guys fell out of the sky like twenty times!" the boy had tried to screw with them, but he knew he was failing, "You landed out there!" he said pointing to the ocean, "…and swam back to her and a duck, demented dog, and mouse!"

He knew he was making a big mistake telling them this, "But…you're right. Wait, how'd you know that?" the tall and obnoxious one said. The boy fell silent; he wasn't quite sure what to say next.

"Hey, you, red head!" her attention turned to him as if it wasn't already, "What the heck is this?" she looked confused, "You find me in a void, then leave me with these two and your whole self, and they don't know squat!" at this point she was really confused. "I'm sorry, you must be recognizing me for someone else, I've never seen you before."

"You think you've never seen me before, you don't remember fully maybe, which is kind of ironic, but you have seen me before!" at this point the tall one took over though he was very obnoxious, he was also quite wiser.

"Wait, did you just say whole self?" the boy knew he was catching on, "You darn right I did!" the tall one returned his message with a; "Didn't we just get over this? Whole self? Incomplete? He's talking about your nobody!"

The boy grinned in a slightly evil like fashion, like he was up to something, "Nobody?!" the spike haired said.

"He he he…" the boy's grin was now a huge, evil, dastardly, smile with his head pointed toward the ground.

"Yes! He he he… you idiots blinded by light have finally caught on." The trio was confused, but ready for anything.

"Fools!" he was ready to lunge at them, but his knees dropped to the ground instead.

The trio started to drop their guard.

"No…already?! I hear it now? Of all times?! But…" the boy fell to the ground in much pain, "NO! THE PAIN!!! So…much…pain…" he started breathing in short gasps, "Sworn to protect…the othe…r s…i…" he then collapsed, unconscious.


	2. With An X

**Chapter 2**

"…"

Utter silence. The boy had just awakened. "Uh…what…where…?" The boy had awakened in a very white room lying on a bed, his lower chest in pain. He sat up on the bed in silence for a while, just thinking.

"Hospital? I'm to attack them and they put me here? They _are _majorly blinded by light."

The boy had gotten off his bed, er…more like rock-in-shape-of-bed. Attempting to get out of this hospital, he walked out of the door, went downstairs, and headed for the door, somehow, being completely unnoticed. Well, almost unnoticed. The only three people that noticed him were actually waiting for him.

"You are a very strange boy."

"Thank you." The boy responded as he walked towards the door, unhesitating to stop.

"Where are you going?" the spiked-haired one asked.

"Off this bright island" the boy said in a dull tone, "I'd prefer the darker one."

"Darker?" the spiky-haired boy said, "Who are you?" "Good for you to ask now," the boy turned around and said, "Because 'I'd rather skip the formalities'." The spiky-haired boy looked at him in shock, "Well, at least most of them."

The spiky-haired boy was about to say something, but the boy continued, "Remember?" was the only thing the boy said.

The spiky-haired one looked confused for a while, but then back off very quickly, grasping his head. The boy could only smile. The other two ran towards the spiky-haired one. The spiky-haired one was now trembling in pain, shaking with discomfort.

"Memories, memories," the boy said. Now, every head in that room was turned towards their direction.

"How much pain was in that when it happened?" the boy said with a very large grin, again, "But to relive it? It can't be bearable. Oh so many cards, they take your friends away. It was a close battle wasn't it? Your friends could have disappeared forever!" The boy was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

The spiky-haired one now looked at the boy with much hate, he wanted to hurt him so, but he was spazing out on the ground.

"But of course, all 'good' memories must come to an end," the boy paused,

"Sora"

The other two looked at him, in confusion, "How'd you…?"

The boy interrupted, "Oh please, Riku," the boy's grin enhanced even more, "If I can make Sora tremble like this, I think it'd be easy to know his name."

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" the female finally spoke.

"Tyloxar, 'got it memorized' Kairi?" again they all looked in shock, they all have heard that saying far too many times. The boy stared at them as they did; even Sora did who finally started to calm down. Tyloxar turned and simply walked out the door.

That wasn't enough for Sora though; out of nowhere he had grabbed his mystical weapon, the Keyblade, and ran out the door ready to kill Tyloxar.

However, Tyloxar was nowhere to be found.


	3. To Those That You Can Hurt

**Chapter 3**

It was sunset, on some nearby docks, Tyloxar stood. "What fools," Tyloxar repeated to himself, wishing someone was near to say that coolly to so he didn't have to say it again.

"And you're going…where?" a familiar voice surprised him, "Knowing where you're going, you're not going to get anywhere with that old boat."

Tyloxar turned his head. It was the girl who'd had to try to stop the thirteenth step and who brought him to this island. "As if that's not obvious…" Tyloxar responded, "I only plan to move an island away," Tyloxar looked out towards the tiny island in the distance.

The girl inspected the boat before saying anything else. She spotted a marking that spelled out 'KAIRI' on it.

"You're taking Kairi's boat?" the girl said, "That's very unlike the Tyloxar I've read about, and kind of random too."

"You mean drew, right? You didn't read a thing about me. Those darned hidden memories that you have spotted me out," Tyloxar responded cleverly, "And how is taking Kairi's boat 'unlike' me?"

"It'd be more likely you'd take Riku's, you haven't done much to him," she responded.

"And what have I done to Kairi?" Tyloxar questioned.

"You put Sora in pain, I thought the scream would be enough to tell you that," the girl said very emotionally.

"Hehe…feel her pain? Thought you would." Tyloxar chuckled, "And that's why taking Kairi's boat is random, and therefore, if you think about it, it's confusing, and then I'm screwing with head indirectly."

"Whatever…" the girl said, "How long do you think you'll stay on that island for? Kairi's going to notice eventually."

"I know," Tyloxar said calmly, "Eventually, you're going to tell her or she'll find out on her own. You know how the whole memory thing works with me, I'll find a way to cause them more pain."

"I'll hunt you down if you do," the girl said angrily. A very surprised Tyloxar said, "Ah, yes you'll feel Kairi's pain too. Fortunately, number XIII will feel it too if that makes you feel any better." The girl was completely shocked. She had forgotten about 'number XIII's' pain being equivilant to Sora's.

"Shut up! I will kill you if you do anything to him again!" she screamed.

"Oh don't worry," Tyloxar said in his uncaring tone, "I can't really hurt him, you should know. Well, at least not on a huge scale."

"Don't touch him," the girl said as she walked away.

"She's strange," Tyloxar said, "Not only similar to me, but very hard to get rid of," Tyloxar whispered to himself as he hopped in the boat, "Number XIII's a lucky one," Tyloxar said aloud as he rowed away to the small and very distant island.


	4. The Song

**Chapter 4**

Tyloxar rowed up to the empty shore. He tied the boat to a very old dock and walked onto the beach.

"Finally, the 'darker' island," said Tyloxar out loud. He walked around the front part of the island for a bit, observing some of its features. The occasional coconut tree, an old shack, a bridge connecting the main island with a smaller island, a giant tree house, a massive waterfall, and the legendary paupu tree, with its star-shaped destiny-binding fruit protruding from its tree top. Tyloxar was not interested in this. Nothing on this island did. He just merely walked across the sand. The sun, setting in the far out distance. Tyloxar walked out to the old shack he had seen earlier. In it, was a set of creaky old stairs that looked as if they hadn't been used in years. Or, maybe it was just old. Tyloxar continued towards the stairs. He continued to walk up them, eying a small corner by the door. But his attention was diverted from there, as he continued up.

"I don't remember these stairs being so long," he said, "But then again, I don't really remember anything really."

He continued onward, up the ever so creaky staircase.

Tyloxar had realized, time had passed. A lot of time. Too much time. He looked down. The stairs seemed to be at a normal height. Once again he diverted his attention from the ground to the higher parts of the staircase. Only to realize that his face was only about two inches from the door.

"Strange…" he said. But continued anyway. He opened the wooden door. It was slightly sticky at first, but it opened. Tyloxar didn't expect what was going to happen next. Light rushed in the shack at him. Light. Pure light. True light. He shut his eyes and covered his face as fast as possible. He waited for a while. Only a few moments passed when he uncovered his face. He saw where he had expected to go. A bridge connecting this part of the island to another small piece of land with a strangely shaped tree was protruding in front of him. However, something was wrong. The light was different. The sun wasn't at a near setting position. No, it was directly above Tyloxar.

"Noon? Wait, this can't be right…" Tyloxar said re-investigating the area. He looked again and noticed a boy, leaning up against the tree. He could see only the back of his head. But Tyloxar could tell immediately who he was. His silver hair gave his identity away.

"Uh oh…" he said in a whispered tone. He didn't want to be seen at all. He tried to slowly cross the bridge without being noticed. He slowly tip-toed the entire distance. He found himself almost to the shade of a tree. He only then realized he was wearing black clothing. Black, in the middle of a sun-shining afternoon with all different, bright, colors around him. He wasn't exactly "a part of the crowd".

"Oh, no…" he said. He began to rub his head like he always did if someone made a stupid mistake. He had only thought he was seen because he could hear maybe three voices, playing and laughing. But they had stopped a while back. He also had attracted the attention of the silver-haired boy leaning against the tree.

"Umm…hi?" Tyloxar had said, similar to the other silver-haired boy he'd met when he first came here.

"Hey, Sora," the boy said.

"Wha...?" Tyloxar said in a confused tone.

"Hey, wanna go a round?" the boy said.

"Hello?" Tyloxar said.

"Uhhhh...sure Riku," said a voice that came from behind Tyloxar.

Tyloxar quickly turned to find who was talking. It was Sora. But not the one he had saw before in the hospital. This Sora was shorter, had a lighter voice, and had quite different clothing on. Tyloxar happen to also notice that this Sora was passing through him, as if he were a ghost. A very surprised Tyloxar turned his head to where Riku was standing. Both boys had wooden swords in their hands, and they began to engage in combat. Moments later, Tyloxar tried to step forward, but before he could, light emerged in front of him. The boys had began to fade away, the light was blinding him. No faster or slower than he did before, he guarded his face with his hands, not wanting to even get a glimpse of the light, and his environment began to fade away. It faded, and faded, until it became a very familiar surrounding to Tyloxar. He lifted his arms away from his face, bit by bit, hoping not to glimpse the light. Sunset. All he saw was the sunset on the island. He appeared in the same position as before, staring at the paopu tree.

**________________________________________________________________________**

"_Sora!" said a voice from behind him. The boy turned to face his friend. Only to be bombarded with a very heavy star-shaped fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?" the thrower of the fruit said._

"_A paopu fruit..." Sora said._

"_If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined," Sora's friend said, "They'll remain apart of each other's lives no matter what."_

Tyloxar stared at the tree. "Useless fruits of eternal light..." said Tyloxar returning to his ever angered state. And so, Tyloxar left this part of the island, returning to the main area.

As he continued walked along the main beach he could swear he heard something. A small, familiar, tune started to repeat in his head over, and over again.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Nothing's changed, huh?" said the silver-haired boy._

"_Nope. Nothing will," responded the boy sitting next to him._

__________________________________________________________________________

The tune faded. Tyloxar stood there, gazing at the sunset. He turned again, this time, towards a small cave. It looked… well… small. Ignoring that fact that it seemed extremely un-enterable in the dark. Fitting through like, well… like a thirteen-year old in an extremely dark and small cave, Tyloxar came through the other side of the entrance point.

Inside was a lot bigger, well not quite too big, but hey, it was better than the entrance. "I have got to learn how to open up those corridors to darkness soon," Tyloxar said to himself. Tyloxar analyzed the room. The light from sunset was beaming through the opening in the ceiling, creating a surreal kind of atmosphere in the cave. Tyloxar also noticed the drawings in the cave. But one in particular that triggered his thoughts was one of Kairi's and Sora's drawings. Three faces, facing each other.

Wait… three?

Why three? Tyloxar rubbed his eyes. Two faces now appeared on the wall. That's right. Wait… they're not facing each other. They're turned away from each other, unhappy. What's going on? And something about those faces caught Tyloxar's attention. Sure, the face of the boy, Sora, looked right. But Kairi's was… different. Her drawing had, instead of short hair, long hair. The features on her face also looked slightly different. Then Tyloxar realized something. Neither one of the faces were Sora's or Kairi's. He figured that it was just some weird flashback at first. That's exactly what he wanted to see. Just something weird. But he couldn't hide the truth from himself anymore. Because… the face he saw earlier, the third face. It was his own face. And Tyloxar quickly found the meaning of the symbolism he had just seen. His presence in this universe would be causing exactly what he promised not to cause. He could now imagine what would the results of his meddling would be. And soon enough, he heard something.

A song. The song. The only way Tyloxar could possibly keep his promise, if he were to ever go against his belief. Its effect on him was bringing all sorts of guilt upon him. The thought of it. Unbearable. He was slowly declining from his consciousness. What horrors he could do. Thrust upon him. It was like feeling the pain of dying. No, worse than dying. It was screeching in his ears. The unimaginable pain.

"Sworn to protect…" Tyloxar said, repeating his promise, "…the other…" And on that note, Tyloxar collapsed on the ground, once again.


End file.
